bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unexpected Combat Revealed: Team Yoshiro vs. Team Rosenkrantz!
The arena was filled to bursting, with different races and people all looking on and cheering for whatever team they expected to come out on top. The thing that surprised Yoshiro was that there were Hollows in the crowd, all lloking on with the same passion as the Shinigami! "Huh. There's a switch." Zieg Yoso said as he leaned against a wall. "They're normally lookin' to kill each other, but now they sit side-by-side? Unbelievable." The three team-mates walked across the arena floor to greet their opponents. Sojiro Kori bowed his head and nodded at the two ladies he seen. "I'm Sojiro Kori. Yoshiro," He whispered to his friend. "Should I hold back? I ain't comfortable fightin' women..." "If you want your ass kicked, then go for it." Zieg said bluntly. "I'm Zieg. And before you ask, I ain't a Shinigami." Yoshiro sighed and shook his head. "Ignore these two. Team Rosenkrantz? I've heard of two of you from my friend Kenji." He grinned honestly, hand resting on his zanpakuto. Gorrion started commentating to the crowd "Here we go folks. A showdown of ultimate 'proportions'...if you males know what I mean" The crowd began to burst into laughter before breaking into a rousing cheer. Gorrion continued on "Here we have Team Yoshiro and Team Rosenkrantz! Who will come out the victor? Only time will tell." Anna and Jitsuzai clasped hands as they looked at the man that spoke of Kenji smiling at one anotherbefore Anna spoke. "You must be the 'Yorihiro that Kenji spoke about once before to Van." Jitsuzai nudged her in the side "That's Yoshiro. Geez listen better when Van explains thing ok?" Anna laughed in embarrassent. "Well anyway...I'm Anna. This is my younger brother Jitsuzai, and my older sister Medaka , is the one over there staring angrily at us for socializing instead of focusing. I hope you gentlemen can give us a fun time. <3" Yoshiro waved it aside with little worry. "Nothing bad I hope. I would show you a good time, but my girl might not agree..." He said with a grin. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you all." Sojiro shook his head and elbowed him firmly in the ribs. "C'mon dude, don't talk about her like that." Zieg rolled his eyes and took Anna's hand and kissed it. "Ignore those louts, Anna. Now, let's have a good time. Someone tell good ol' Gorrión over there to get this thing started." He went back to his previous position by the wall. "Good luck." Yoshiro said before following suit. "Sojiro, you wanted to go first, right? Knock yourself out." Nodding, Sojiro awaited his opponent. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Brother, you'd better win." He thought suddenly. Jitsuzai felt a surge of Anna's spiritual energy as she gained an angry look on her face "Sis?" Anna made a fist while looking at Zeig "That bastard touched AND kissed the hands only meant for Van! He's all mine! Jitsuzai go tell this guy to get out of the ring. If he doesn't move FORCE HIM OUT!" Jitsuzai looked over at Medaka as she silently nodded to him to go ahead. "You got it Anna! I'll be sure to make sure to get the job done." Gorrion looked over at both sides. "So here go folks. Looks like round one is about to begin. Sojiro Kori vs. Jitsuzai Rosenkrantz! Let the fight commense!!" Zieg felt her sudden increase in spiritual energy and stopped, a smile on his face. "Sojiro. Get out of the ring before I throw you out." He said. Moving quickly to Gorrión's side, Zieg spoke. "Good to see you again, Gorrión. We're changing the match-up. Me, against Anna." Sojiro made a stupid look and refused to move. "Zieg. I'm goin' first." With a quick movement, Zieg ploughed him towards Yoshiro with his open palm before leaping back towards the ring. The crowd were roaring with cheer! Yoshiro grasped Sojiro's shoulder and shook his head. "Leave it alone, Sojiro. Besides, I'm curious to know what this guy can do..." Sojiro slowly nooded. "I guess we know next to nothin' about this Zieg fellow... But he does that again, he's dead." Zieg regarded Anna coolly. "I'm, pretty sensitive to spiritual energy, you know. And your just screamed the will to kill me. Let's go, Anna." Doing his best to infuriate her, he waved his two fingers, telling her to come go ahead. Jitsuzai smirked as he turned away before even stepping into the ring still speaking to Zeig in the process "Now you've gone and done it. She's not like your average shinigami. Don't say I didn't warn you" Gorrion looked around confused before beginning again "Sorry folks looks like there has been a change in plans. Instead of the previous match it will be Zeig Yoso vs Anna Rosenkrantz! Fighters...Beg-" Before he could finish Anna was already charging in fist bared in her new 'Evilize Mode'. She looked at Zeig with ferocity in her eyes that caused some of the hollows in the crowd who made eye contact with her to erupt in madness before dissolving. "You're gonna pay for tarnishing my body like that!" Anna roared at Zeig. ﻿ Round 1: Rising Tempers Zieg un-sheathed the large, steel sword on his back and used it as a shield to block Anna's fierce strike! The resulting impact pushed him back somewhat, but with a wind-aided leap, he was in the air, water forming around him. The liquid solidified, forming several shafts of ice that descended quickly! "Tarnish? You make me sound like some kind of creep." Anna stomped down on the ground resulting in it cracking beneath her. "Creep? No. You're a villian, one who deserves to be taught a lesson!" She shot foward allowing the ice to thrash her bout before continuing on towards Zeig. Who buckled like a collapsing bridge with too great a weight. The force alone sent him flying upwards and then downward as he crashed into the arena floor with an almighty thud! Flames though, awoke around the edges of the small crater as Zieg got to his feet slowly. With wind aiding his movements, Zieg appeared behind Anna and raised his large sword before bringing it down with a flame-enhanced strike! Anna's eyes widened as she attempted to block the massive blade only to be thrashed by the impact sending hera few feet away. She glared at Zeig as she stumbled rising to her feet. "I see just my fists alone won't be enough to defeat someone like you." She pulled her two daggers out connecting them in front of her "Raid the sea, Chitaniarotasu!" A stream of energy shot upward around Anna as her crystal zanbato appeared in her hands. "Time to get serious!" Sensing her spiritual energy, Zieg sheathed his large sword and removed a small hilt from his inner pocket. "That's some impressive energy." A blade composed of searing orange flames about 5ft long shot from the hilt. "This is an elemental sword. Everyone who reaches a certain level of mastery in my race gains one. They're quite versatile." Flame pealed off the blade, forming several balls. "Can you stand the heat?" The fire shot forward! "Bad move flame boy." Anna smirked as she stuck her zanpakuto foward using Medy Kiwisawa's ability; created spurts of water beneath the fireballs sending them skyward."Next trick?" Anna shot foward at Zeig swinging her zanbato behind her back in a baseball position. I'll wait to use 'his' abilities on this guy. I want to see what else he has up those sleeves. A brief smile formed on Zieg's face as he swung his flame-sword, the weapon suddenly changing consistincy from fire to lightning! Sparks literally flew as the weapons struck! "Flame boy? Please. I'm an Arcanist. Fire is only one of the forces I can control." Wind circled around him and pushed Anna back. "Arcanist's, unlike Shinigami, use elemental control instead of a zanpakuto." Lightning fell from the clouds, seeking Anna's zanbato like a rod. "Like this." "Arcanist? Heh. That's no match for my cute loving doggy!" Anna spun her blade around causing it to transform into a yellow color before crystalizing the lightning. "Game over Arc-boy. You pissed off the wrong person today! Lucky for you I can't manipulate the crystals just make them." But once again, Zieg's sword changed form, the crystal melting away as the fires raged once again upon his blade. "And crystal melts, beautiful lady." Zieg said with a bow. "But how about something new?" Water replaced the fire almost instantly, the tiny droplets landing everywhere; on Anna, Zieg himself and some spectators. "Freeze." The droplets froze instantly, piercing the skin of everyone touched! A flicker of pain crossed Zieg's own face at that. Anna shrieked as the ice ripped trough her body causing her to fall to the ground in agony. "You scum, I'm gonna crush you down into nothingness!" Anna set forth a loud roar destroying much of the arena floor. She then stood on one leg as she used the zanbato to prop herself up. "Here's a trick you might like." Anna used Aki Katsu's power creating a torrent of magma beneath Zeig while melting way part of the ice in the area. "Even I can't withstand flames of that degree! Tch. No choice then." He thought, changing his stance so both hands rested on his large swords. When he drew them, an explosion of flame based spiritual energy formed around him. "Fire, break free and empower." The magma spread apart and landed among the crowd, killing some outright while burning others. When the smoke cleared, Zieg stood in a new form; his hair was crimson, his outfit had a red colour in the inside lining and his main weapon had a red colouration. An aura of flame surrounded him. "You're only the third person to have seen this." Anna smiled before letting go another burst of her spiritual energy causing the arena shake due to the force. "Heh. Fire huh? Again? Hm. Very well." Anna began spinning her blade in the air causing it to become distorted. "Thanks Atsuya." If the oxygen becomes something else his flames can't travel. '' Bouncing off solidified air, Zieg literally blasted himself towards Anna, his secondary sword coming in quickly for a horizontal stroke with every intention of severing her at the waist. "I should tell you that I'm pretty uncontrolable in this form." A stream of fire accompanied the strike. Anna flashed a devilish smile as she moved her zanbato to block Zeig's strike. "I feel sorry for you. A tamed pet like you has to face off against an alpha beast like me." She began shifting her footing in preparation for what was to come. Suddenly the oxygen began rapidly merging with the moisture in the air causing a poisonous cloud to appear around Zeig that ignited as his blade moved through it. The flame aura doubled as a defence, the flames not even reaching him as they simply bounced off, or merged with the pre-existing flame. But he did hold his breathe, as poison was a danger. ''"Hmm. Maybe fire alone won't be enough this time..." His blade clashed firmly with Anna's, and as the blades touched, he flipped backwards and leapt into the air. His transformation pealed away, the fire aura extuinguishing. Wind circled the arena, clearing the poison. "I'll give you this, you're tough. You've got some very interesting skills." "What's wrong?" Anna said in a sarcastic tone. "Where's the big bad flames at? Did that little technique scare it off? Oh well. Time for fun." Anna's face darkened as she glared at Zeig "Scream, Chitaniarotasu." Suddenly her zanpakuto let forth an ominous noise disrupting the wind currents around the area and causing several shinigami in the stands to bleed from their ears. "I will defeat you. I care not if i win this round with a tie or not. as long you're down in pain." Wrapping spiritual energy around his ears to create a muffler was all he could do. "Oh, there's much more to me than just flames. I'll admit that fire's my natural element, as all Arcanist have one. But... you'd do well not to underestimate me... Anna Rosenkrantz." In one hand, water arose, and with the aid of a ligther, a flame awoke in the other. Mixing together, a thick and heavy fog rolled in, obscuring the entire battlefield. "Can you discern my location?" His voice seemed to ring out from everywhere at the same time, with several shards of sharpened earth flying from several different locations. Anna smiled "Hehehe. You can't hear me can you? But I can still 'feel' where you are." Anna used her enhanced sense to feel where Zeig's spiritual energy had deviated, Once found she turned and shunpo'd toward him hitting a shard in the process before being struck by three others. "Don't you dare doubt the Rosenkrantz name!" Suddenly a yellow energy began flowing around her zanbato. Zieg leapt back and surrounded his body in razor sharp gusts of wind. "Let's see what this attacks got..." He overlapped his secondary sword with his main, creating an X shape. "C'mon, give me your all." "You'll regret asking for it! Hana Shōgekiha!" The energy from her zanbato flew foward forming into a circular razor shape. The energy flew toward Zeig at an incredible speed obliterating the grounds of the arena in the process. Zieg braced himself, the circular energy striking his sword and pushing him back with all the intensity of a bullet train! "Ugh...Grrragh!" A spark flew off the blade's edge, and in that singular moment, Zieg created an epic blaze using the flame created by that single spark, with himself in the centre! The flames spread, forcing him and the energy apart as he descended, the energy finally cutting through the flames and landing somewhere in the horizon. His arms were burnt, but refreshingly cool water soon healed the damage. "Whew! Talk about a close one." Yoshiro though, was watching the battle intently. Sojiro's face was blank of expression, but he was thinking the exact same thing Yoshiro himself was. "That was a pretty powerful ability. Zieg, I haven't known you long, but be careful regardless." Sojiro's anger from earlier had vanished, and he to was wishing his newest comrade to be careful. Anna smiled as she looked on "Oh? You were able to get around that technique? Intriguing. I must know more. But first..." Anna created a flame from the zanpakuto in her hand. "..Arcanist you say? Hmm.. I like that." Anna shot her flame foward in torrential spiral "I don't have as great a control over it as you so I think I'll stick to my own abilities." She smiled as she stomped down beind her creating a wave of energy before shooting foward behind the flames. "Hana Shōgekiha!" This time she kept the energy around her blade. Zieg struck his blades against one another to create a spark that soon awoke into an inferno around his blades. Wind circled his body and the rubble from the destroyed ground rose to clad his body in a form of armour before hardening when he added his spiritual energy. "I'm one of the few Arcanist who can control all four basic elements at once. But three's pushing it, no matter how skilled you are." He brought his sword back and propelled himself forward with wind to aid his movement. Anna's flame torrent collided with Zeig's wind causing the fire to disperse. "Too much oxygen. The fire couldn't keep up. Good to know." Anna struck foward releasing her technique at the point of contact with Zeig's armor of earth. The energy erupted against his armour, mostly destroying it and still hitting him with the backlash, but he kept his footing and used the wind to propel himself forward, his secondary sword swinging in quickly for a strike as the wind dissipated. "Fire, break free and empower." The transformation took effect mid-swing, augmetning the strike with the power of roaring flames! Anna could do nothing as the blade came down on top of her causing her to scream out in agony. She tried to stand but was in a great pain. She struggled to her feet letting out a screech that pierced the ears of those around. "I was just gonna hurt you but now....now I'm gonna break your bones so bad you can't even piss standing up!" Anna gave Zeig her middle finger before charging again with a smirk. The reaction surprised him enough that he couldn't even react as she struck him hard! He fell backwards through the arena wall and landed in a pile of desert sand. Rising slowly, he used his sword to prop himself up before grinning broadly. "I think you might've succeded with half of your plan there now." Fire formed in his hand, and a sphere of flame was sent hurtling towards Anna! "Try this one... Anna Rosenkrantz!" Anna looked at the flames coming toward her and took head on flying back into the ground as the flames berrated her body. She moved her hand along the blade as she stood before looking at Zeig. "Time for round two." She glowed with a white aura as her zanpakuto started to heal her wounds. "Now that I'm refreshed...." Anna spat out some blood "Shall we continue?" "Only if you're able to. Afterall, we're not here to kill each other." He coughed blood himself, but it only made him grin all the more. He found it strange also. As an Arcanist, he hated Shinigami for as long he could remember, but here he found himself beginning to respect one. He resumed a ready position and nodded before leaping high into the air, his main sword raised above his head for a descisive strike! "I know. But you're gonna regret angering me!" Anna surged foward before jumping upward toward Zeig swinging her blade "Kaze no appuru no hana!" Zieg has no chance against the quick blows. The first strike parried his first blow, and the second parried his hasty second, and Anna's third sent him trailing back with blood flowing from a wound in his chest! Breathing laboured, Zieg raised his head and grinned. "I was right... You are strong." Raising his hand high, flames erupted from the ground beneath Anna's feet. "Try this one." Anna was laughing that her strike connected before noticing the flames as they erupted beneath her. She screamed out in pain once more as her body was ravaged. Now breathing heavily Anna glared at Zeig "You...just..won't..qu..it....do you?" She fired off a massive sphere of water toward Zeig. Medaka finally raised an eyebrow in interest as she noticed a spark of electricity on her sister's zanbato. Zieg swung his blade through the air, his arms feeling more like lead weights than flesh and bone, the wind accelerating to form lightning. His attack struck against Anna's, cancelling it out, but he fell down onto one knee, resting his arm on his secondary sword for balance. "I see you...don't...either. Your the first Shinigami I've fought...and haven't actually hated...with every fibre of my being." He coughed blood violently due to his wounds and exertion, but he rose on shaky legs regardless and even managed a pained smile. "Thank you for the compliments." Anna's Evilize mode began waning. "Looks like its coming down to the wire. If you had just apologized sincerely then who knows, maybe we could've been friends. But sadly I have to end this! Sandādoragon o Utsu!!" Using Kenji's technique the sky began to split as lightning struck her zanbato forming a dragon like figure. "Farewell." She then sent the dragon surging toward Zeig. Zieg was pretty much tapped, so he nodded his head and smiled. Torrents of flame awoke in a metre radius around him, acting as a wall. "This will be it. I'll survive, but I won't be for much afterwards." The lightning dragon crashed against the wall of flame, the resulting explosion sending him flying backwards once again. When he landed, his transformation vanished, leaving him barely moving on the desert sand. It was then that Yoshiro himself mobilised. He stood over Zieg's body and helped him to his feet, careful to avoid tender wounds. "I think this fight's over. Well fought, both of you. Zieg, let's get you patched up." He re-appeared near the sidelines and started treatment immediatly. Anna's eyes widened as she looked at the scene. "I won?" She began jumping in joy as she she realized she got the first round victory giving her team momentum. Suddenly her eyes went blank as she suddenly passed out from exhaustion blood dripping from her mouth and nose due to the drawback of her Evilize mode. The medics hurried over to the seen as Jitsuzai watched with a worried expression. He looked at Medaka who just motioned him to go start the next round. Jitsuzai sighed as he esistated before going to the ring "So cold, even to her own family. Oh well I have to keep focused. Gotta get the next win." Sojiro knelt beside Zieg and Yoshiro and pulled his friend away as the medics arrived. "I need you to speak to Kenji. He was right, that Arrancar's here." Yoshiro raised his head. he hadn't noticed anything, he'd been too focused on the match. "I'll take this round." Sojiro said confidently before walking towards the ring. "I'll introduce myself again, encase you've forgotten. Sojiro Kori." Yoshiro vanished, searching for his frend and ally... Round 2: Brotherly Love Gorrion touched a button briging up a new stadium this time one filled with many swampy pits as he announced the match. "Ok -now- we have Jitsuzai Rosenkrantz facing off against Sojiro Kori! Looks like we finally get to see this match-up after that last incident. Are you ready folks? I know I am!" Jitsuzai bowed toward Sojiro. "The name's Jitsuzai. Hope we can have fun with this."﻿ "Agreed. Just know that my zanpakuto's moody, so I'll be attacking with my Shikai right from the start." With that he started the proceddings with Hado 5: Ryuusui. The stream of water shot quickly towards Jitsuzai, with Sojiro channeling lightning through it with Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden. "There, that should start us off." Jitsuzai was caugt off guard by the sudden attack and gained a look of suprise at the tactics of his opponent. "Well then I guess is starting things off." Jitsuzai smirked before continuing "At least I know what to expect." He charged back at at Sojiro sliding on the ground just before reaching him in an attempt to slice Sojiro's legs. With a grin, Sojiro released a razor-sharp wave of energy that cut into the ground and caused Jitsuzai to fall into the hole he made. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Hado 31: Shakkahō." The blast flew towards its target. Jitsuzai donned his mask before charging a cero aimed at the kido and Sojiro. "Take this!" He roared form the hole causing the ground to split apart as he fired. Flashing around the Cero and bouncing off the arena wall, Sojiro kept up his assault, not slowing as he outstretched his left hand and began chanting. "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, rise now and become my shiled! Bakudo 40: Mukō." A barrier the exact same shape as Danku formed in front of Sojiro, but it moved with him, threatening to ram directly into Jitsuzai as Sojiro charged! Jitsuzai shunpo'd out of the way landing in the muck of the area before getting a bit stuck "Dammit!" He struggled to get free before firing another round of Ceros toward Sojiro. "You want to play hard? Then I'll show you how dangerous the Memory Rosary can be," Jitsuzai's spiritual energy began to rise as the air behind began to distort as it slowly opened... Sojiro allowed the Mukō barrier to be struck, as he himself Shunpo'd a good distance to take in what was happening. He knew a great deal about history from the texts in Soul Society's Library, and he'd heard the name 'Memory Rosary' before. "The Memory Rosary refers to the object capable of controlling the Blanks, right? I had no idea that object could be a Soul..." He bowed his head in thanks before taking a defensive stance. "You've got me curious, Jitsuzai Rosenkratnz." Jitsuzai's eyes narrowed behind his mask as an army of blanks marched out behind him. "Curiosity? That will be the death of you." He formed a group of blanks into an energy ball before tossing it toward Sojiro as it erupted into a stream of spikes continually growing in Sojiro's direction. "I hope you understand that its nothing personal." Jitsuzai then formed anothe blank into a sheild as he used another to augment his strength. "Release my Physical Restraints, Shingetsu!" A thin red aura of spiritual energy surrounded Sojiro's body, and in an extremely quick leap, he avoided the spikes and raised his released zanpakuto above his head for a strike as he landed just a few feet from where Jitsuzai stood. "Sorry, but I have to. Rei Furashuu." A white wave-like blast of energy burst from Sojiro's sword! Jitsuzai moved a blank in the way to absorb some of the attack but wave moved right through striking him in the process causing Jitsuzai to go flying several feet back. "Tch. I didn't know there were more than one just Kusaka capable of using that technique." Jitsuzai flipped in the air before fired a barrage of Balas and ordering the blanks to swarm Sojiro. Doing some airial acrobatics to dodge the blanks weren't easy, but the Balas knocked him back. "Tch. Nice one. You've met my brother, then? Kusaka uses it as a wave only, though. Me and my Uncle are a little more refined." Pointing his sword at Jitsuzai, Sojiro fired a highly condensed version from the tip. "Try that." Jitsuzai fired a cero in response but it waseasily overwhelmed by the technique of his opponent. He dodged from the backlash and landedin more of the swampy area. "Looks I have to use it. Anna's version wasn't as dreadful as mine. Scream, Saezurirōtasu!" A loud pierciing noise began emminating from his zanpakuto causing tremedous pain to those in the stands. And Sojiro buckled over clutching his ears! "A sound wave!?" Struggling to his feet, Sojiro put every fibre of his being into the attempt to flash step away, and when he did he started breathing heavily, thankful he could still hear at all. "That was a little too close." Jitsuzai spoke toward Sojiro his voice muffled by the sound of his zanpakuto "Sonikku-hō " A wave of sound was sent racing toward Sojiro as Jitsuzai continued behind it to block a counterattack. The sound attack took him by surprise and sent him trailing back, but with an improvided Rei Furashuu fired into the ground in a beam-like manner, Sojiro was propelled into the air. "I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning! Heed thy cry and bestow upon me the power of lightning! Hado 51: Raikoushiden!" A great deal of lightning energy formed in Sojiro's palm as he descended quickly down upon Jitsuzai, his left hand drew back in preperation! Jitsuzai was moving too fast to avoid the kido spell head on so he took a direct hit causing his body to bounce as it hit the ground. "Dammit!!" Jitsuzai roared as he felt his arm go numb from the the electrical shock. Getting to his feet, Jitsuzai steadied himself as he looked up toward Sojiro, mask broken, forming an yellow energy around his sword . "Come on you mime!" Jitsuzai taunted awaiting to catch Sojiro off guard But the momentum Sojiro maintained, even after hitting Jitsuzai carried him through until he struck the ground, his hand plunging into the ground up to his elbow. Finally pulling it free with his augmented physical power, he decided he'd try something a little reckless to throw him off, and proceded to rush forward while charging a Rei Furashuu on his blades edge! "Take this!!" Jitsuzai fired off a cero before charging behind it with his energy hardening around his blade. "I'll take everything you have and more! Hana Shōgekiha!" The two clashed creating and enourmous explosion of energy as thestadium erupted in cheers. The two were forced back due to the explosion, the top section of Sojiro's robes ripping apart from the energy. With a quick side-step he struck the floor with a minimised Rei Furashuu to kick up a dust cloud. Casting Kyokko to completely erase his energy signature, Sojiro awaited his chance patiantly... Jitsuzai removed his mask as he looked around the area. "Hmmm....tch. Looks like he got away. Or so he thinks." Jitsuzai swung his blade once more creating the horrible sound causing it to ring throughout the area. "Time to smoke you out." He then stuck his sword into the ground causing the earth to begin shaking violently resulting in a tremendous tremor. Re-appearing to Jitsuzai's side, Sojiro moved even though his ears and head were in agony. "Rei...Furashuu!" The energy took a drastic curve the moment it approached Jitsuzai, striking his zanpakuto instead! Following through, Sojiro caught his opponent and grinne. "Bakudo 52: Ekitai Kinko." Small aquatic kanji letters floated in front of both before they seaped into Jitsuzai's skin. Leaping back, Sojiro put distance between himself and his opponent once again. Jitsuzai felt his body beginning to fail to respond to his thoughts of moving his limbs. "Crap. This isn't good." He slowy moved his body causing great strain on his muscle as he grasped his sword back from the ground to heighten the strength of the tremor. At this close range, he simply didn't have enough spiritual energy to muffle out the sound. "Release my Spiritual Restraints, Shingetsu!" His bodies muscles increased slightly as a white aura of spiritual energy surrounded him. "Sorry Jitsuzai, but this is going to hurt." His ears were still ringing, but the overall noise had been reduced. "Rei Furashuu!" The energy tore through the ground as it headed directly towards its target! Unable to move due to the kido used on him taking full effect Jitsuzai took the attack head on causing his body to feel as though it was being shredded from the inside. "GUAWH!" Jitsuzai's limp body came crashing down into the ground with a hard thud as he skidded across the arena using one hand to hold on from falling completely out of the arena. "Give me strength." Jitsuzai's whole body ached from the pain caused by kido as he struggled to stand. "I may not win this but I'll try for a draw." Jitsuzai pointed his sword as he trembled "BANKAI!" Sojiro's eyes went wide in surprise! "Bankai!? It's a thing that's seen in Soul Society only by the most gifted of individuals every generation! Jitsuzai Rosenktantz... to have achieved this at your age... is remarkable!" Taking a ready stance and increasing his released strength close to max, Sojiro awaited his opponents move, his face flashing pain as the downside of his Shikai came into play. Afterall, he didn't have a clue what powers his Bankai would hold... Jitsuzai's body began spurtting blood from his joints as the pressure began breaking his small frame. "Heh. Yea. That's right. I'm still coming to get you." He motioned over a blank to augment his power in order for him to be able to move once more. His zanpakuto began sending out a loud piercing noise that seeped into Sojiro's ears "You're gonna fall victim to me abilities" Jitsuzai spoke as the crowd began to panic as they heard the noise as well causing the world around them to appear distorted. Stepping back, Sojiro began blinking. "What the hell? Blanks can augment physical strength?" Raising his hand, Sojiro performed the only thing that came to his mind. Bind him. "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end." Bakudo 75: Gochūtekkan!" Six pillards fell from the sky, aiming directly for Jitsuzai. Jitsuzai appeared beside the Jitsuzai that was impaledwith the pillars. "Was that supposed to hit? You've already fallen into my spell." another Jitsuzai appeared tapping Sojiro on the shoulder "Tag." Another appeared from Sojiro's stomach "Its a bit crowded in here don't you think?" Looking around confused, Sojiro finally turned and swiped his sword through an illusion. "An illusion? Was it the sound? And what did he mean by spell?" Taking a leaf out of his brother's book, Sojiro wrapped the Rei Furashuu around his sword and released it directly into the ground with a downward stab that released the destructive energy in a wide expanding wave! The Jitsuzais finally dispersed into the air as the world seemed to returned to normal leaving the original standing behind Sojiro. The crowd began to cheer at the outcome but then began to get silent as they realized Jitsuzai wasn't moving. His eyes remained firmly locked on Sojiro with his sword hel directly in his hands. A breeze blew by through the area bringing thescent of the sea along with it. Suddenly Jitsuzai's mouth began leaking blood as he fell over in defeat. Re-sealing the seals of his Shikai, Sojiro knelt beside his opponent and began emergency healing and only stopped when the medic's intervened. After walking no more than two steps, he fell forward into the arms of Yoshiro, who looked down with a friendly smile. "Nice one, Sojiro. Kusaka would be proud of that performance. Oh yeah, Averian got away as soon as I came after him. Kenji knows though, and ain't to happy about it." He didn't sound to happy himself. "Uh..uh...well. I think that's the end of it folks. The winner of the terrifying round two is none other than Sojiro Kori!" Gorrion was still rubbing his ears and eyes due to Jitsuzai's zanpakuto as he walked toward the ring "Well...is...is everyone ready for this final battle? It comes down to this. Yoshiro Kazuki versus Medaka Rosenkrantz! A battle of captains! This is sure to be one you all want to mark down. Medaka rose from her chair and past Jitsuzai not so much as making eye contact with him. She continued silently into the ring awaiting Yoshiro. Round 3: Win, or Lose? The Cliffhanger! Yoshiro surrendured his ally to the medics before walking to confront Medaka. "...You're the strongest of the three, aren't you?" He ased simply. "The name's Yoshiro Kazuki." He cracked his muscles and drew his zanpakuto slowly for effect. "Let's give this crowd a good round." Medaka looked at him with an icy stare "Let's getthis started then" She charged foward toward Yoshiro drawing her blade in the process revealing its elaborate shape. Shifting to a Hakuda style, Yoshiro blocked the strike with the elborate gauntlet on his left hand, the force of the blow causing him to skid back. "Don't misjudge." Was all the warning he gave as he changed his zanpakuto to a reverse grip and slashed upwards vertically! Spinning back and jumping, landing on one of the broken rocks from the earlier matches as she looked at Yoshiro "Misjudge? No. Not at all." She then jumped high into the air spinning downward like a top aiming for Yoshiro's skull "Yeah, don't misjudge. But that'll come later. Freeze, Aisumēkā!" His zanpakuto dissolved into a chilled icy wind that froze the ground directly beneath him. A large shield formed to impede Medaka's strike. "I prefer more... chilled climates, myself." Leaping into the air with a twist, a sword of ice sprang into his hand, as the ice barrier parted to allow him through. His blade went directly for his opponents chest! Medaka twisted her blade as she was sent spinning back from the impact. "Cold weather. Impressive young man. I commend you for this effort. But I'm afraid this battle must end in your defeat." Medaka shunpo'd near Yoshiro swinging her blade around her using the velocity gained to increase the force of the blow. "Defeat? Perhaps." Backing up, the blade still cut through his side before he finally managed to flash step away. "But I know one thing. It won't be easy for either of us!" Slidding backwards, a torrent of crystaline ice shot from Yoshiro's hand, threatening to overwhelm all in its path. "Very well. Rebi-" Before she could finish releasing her zanpakuto Medaka was hit by the massive storm of ice shards that was sent towards her causing her to fall back into the ground. Wiping the watery residue from her face and pulling a chunk of ice from her shoulder Medaka rose from the ground with an angry look in her eyes. "You will pay for this indignity smeared across the Rosenkrantz name!" Stopping and sighing, Yoshiro shook his head before descending slowly. "Okay, not once have I mentioned a bad thing against your name. But whatever, you're welcome to believe whatever you want." Drawing a circle in the air with his gauntlet, Yoshiro surged forward! Jitsuzai was patched back up and watching as he shouted out to Yoshiro "Oh don't mind her. She's tempermental. Think of a wild bull that was kicked in the face by a barrage of red boots." He started laughing before Medaka shot a glance in his direction quieting him. Medaka turned back to Yoshiro. "Rebirth, Guwa Rotasu." Her sword transformed into a massive warhammer as she looked upon her opponent "Now. It time I tought you a lesson. She swung her hammer resulting a grid of light heading towards Yoshiro" Leaping backwards to gain time, Yoshiro began grinning. "I told you not to misjudge." Water surged from the tip of his sword, before crashing upon the arena like a tsunami crashing against the shore! Even he himself was caught in the waves and forced into the nearest wall with enough force to crack it! "Huh. Still can't control it all, eh?" Pain entered his tone. Medaka's eyes focused on the tidal wave causing the grid to turn towards it resulting in the section in front of her to break down into tiny droplets. "He was able to avoid the technique by using the wave. Impressive. Now he knows what this technique does." Yoshiro stopped his movements, suddenly hesitant. "Did she just... break it down? Hmmm, interesting." He released another wave, this one smaller and much weaker, but still enough to serve as a tester. Medaka jumped foward into the wave swinging her hammer causing the drill on the end to start to spin before she drilled thrugh it. "Are you not taking me seriously?" The yellow energy from the previous rounds began forming around her warhammer. His gauntlet awoke with pure white energy as he drew his arm back and released it a manner similar to a Bala blast! "Maybe it's you taking me lightly." The concussive blast of energy flew quickly towards its target! Medaka tried blocking the attack but the concussive force knocked her over causing her to land against a rock. She flipped up using the hammer to send a yellow ring of energy flying toward Yoshiro. "Perhaps I am. Perhaps not." The yellow ring knocked him back, until he finally managed to repulse it with a wall of ice. "Heh, I guess you really are the strongest of the group. Just my luck, eh? No matter... Time to stop playing." His posture changed as he cut off his emotions. "Now, you fight me for real." His tone was cold and distant. A trail of ice left his hand, with Yoshiro himself flashing into the sky, where another trail of ice left his hand quickly. Medaka braced herself forming the yellow energy once more this time allowing it to flow throughout her body. "Time to show him what my zanpakuto's 'true' abilities are." With no emotions hindering his movements, Yoshiro landed lightly on the ground before twisting quickly, this time water cascading from the tip of his blade. "Hado 34: Kongōbaku." His tone was cold as ice. A sphere of red energy shot forward. If his emotions hadn't been cut off, he'd be smiling right now. Medaka sighed as she stood her zanpakuto upright. "Were you thinking that this would be simple?" She took the blast seemingly head on. As the smoke cleared around her it showed the yellow energy surrounding the kido attack before being shot back toward Yoshiro. ...Who was struck head-on! As he struck the ground, he bounced, regaining his balance and grinning broadly, his emotions returned. Water awoke on his ice-forged zanpakuto and washed over the arena floor. The waves brushed his ankle gently as he stood up straight. "I wouldn't have released my zanpakuto If it was gonna be easy. Hado 41: Yariame." Several spear-shaped shafts of light quickly descended on Medaka. Medaka smiled "It was called a joke. I'm sorry I on't have much experience with that." Se tried jumping out of the way but the watery spears easily caught up to her causing her to be pinned down to the ground. "Sorry, I tend to be a little serious nowadays. Comes with the position I guess." Slouching his posture, Yoshiro placed his hand over his face and took in a deep breathe. Spiritual matter formed as a skull shaped mask, barely covering his face, formed. Several small crackes were visible and two prominent eyeholes showed his yellow eyes. "You're the first to see this..." He said, sounding saddened. Medaka struggled to break free causing the ice to shatter as she broke it off in her shoulder. "Very well. I suppose things must happen as they may." Medaka closed her eyes and began focusing her energy creating a field of energy around the ring "It seems as though this ability is needed now." Yoshiro played little to mind to what was happening around him and charged a red coloured Cero in the palm of his hand. "Cero." The energy split as it few though, forming two smaller blasts. "I've been workin' on that a little." He said, tone dark. He finally moved himself and went straight forward, ice sword brought back for a strike! Medaka's eyes opened as she managed a grin. "You walked into this. She moved her hands along her blade as if it were air. Suddenly Yoshiro switched places with Medaka taking her position in front of the incoming cero blasts. "This is my power. Assembly and Disassembly." The cero's struck him head on, kicking up a smoke cloud. "...Maybe I did. You used something similar earlier to stop my water attacks, didn't you?" His voice rang out from the smoke. He was finally revealed with burn wounds, his upper robe blown off. He dusted himself down before fixing her with a firm look. "Let's go!" He burst forward, white energy swirling around the Bakkōtō on his left hand as he prepared a close-range strike! "You are in MY domain. This has become my playground. Prepare for the worst." Medaka swung her warhammer as Yoshiro charged at her. His hand began leaving his wrist ad reattaching to his back. His foot switched places with his other hand as she stepped back watcing him lose balance. And he fell flat on his face! "Ouch... For some reason, that hurts even more than the others..." He managed to get to his feet, where his rearanged limbs were replaced with ice ones. "Eat this! I call it the Yoshiro Special!" He turned around quickly so his back was now facing her, the hand that was on his back still charged with the Bakkōtō's energy! The blast shot toward Medaka. Using his other hand, he propelled himself high into the air with a Cero blast, where he procedded to fire another before she could rearange his limbs again. Medaka's eyes widened as the sudden suprise attack caught her off guard. The Cero blast crashed into her causing her to fly backwards only stopping once her body destroyed part of the barricade around the ring. "He's out of my range now." Medaka looked on as his limbs fixed themselves. "Time for a new plan" Medaka then launched another ring of energy at her opponent as she began to breathe heavily. His ice limbs popped out of place as his limbs returned to their normal places. "Doesn't look like she can reach me up here. I'm not one for long-range... but I'll cope." His guantlet suddenly changed form from a guantlet into a wing-shaped sword. Tendrils shot from the swords base and extended to cover his entire left hand, the pain instantly setting in. "This is a Bakkōtō if you're wondering." He said as white energy wrapped around the blade, but he didn't fire. "Bakkōtō? Hm. I heard those were banished and the creator was destroyed. How did you manage to get one?" Medaka began to ponder what capabilities the weapon had. "It matters not. I will use the Rosenkrantz techniques to defeat you." She then started to focus the yellow energy around her causing the air to snap and spark as if it were setting ablaze. "Yes, they were banished and thought to have been destroyed, but I only found this out recently. But I use it in the defence of Soul Society, so it isn't all bad." He swung the wing-shaped sword around his head, the white energy forming a small, circular-shaped energy trail before he brought it round once more. "Get ready. This thing's got more bite to it than a normal Rei Furashuu!" With a downward strike, he released all the energy at once in the form of a wave. "Ah. I see. Looks like you found a way around the rules. Very well. I will show you the power I hold." She transferred the energy into her warhammer as she swund her weapon. The air seemed to cry as three yellow crescents were formed and sent flying towards the energy wave. One of the yellow crescents of energy collided with Yoshiro's own energy wave and both were repulsed, but the other two still flew towards him quiet quickly! Summoning a hasty Kidō to block the second, he could do little but surround himself in a sheet of solid ice, but that offered only to reduce the impact as he was still sent flying backwards from the sheer forcebehind it! A Cero shot from the smoke... Medaka eyes were hardly able to give her a clear picture as she had exhausted too much energy. "Cero huh?" She tried to focus her energy around her but couldn't gather enough causing her to crack against the wall before landing on the ground. Jitsuzai stood from his chair as he shouted over to Gorrion "Get the medics! She needs he-" Before he could finish Medaka was climbing on her zanpakuto to get back to her feet. "Quiet little brother. If I could be beaten so easily do you think I would be team leader?" She stood pointing her zanpakuto at Yoshiro as she stumbled foward bleeding heavily. "Now.....you prepare yourself." The smoke surrounding Yoshiro vanished into the wind, revealing him heavily wounded, but somehow still standing. Blood dropped frequantly down his body to the ground. "...Prepare myself...?" He coughed blood, but he smiled a secret smile beneath his reforming mask. "You should prepare yourself... Aisumēkā: Sasu yōna Tama!" A sphere of semi-frozen liquid formed into being, and several shafts of long, spear-shaped ice shot from it, all towards a single focal point; Medaka Rosenkrantz. "We won't be fit to continue this much longer..." Medaka swung her zanpakuto to counter the spear shaped ice coming in her direction. "Heh. Bring it on Yoshiro!" The ensuing clash caused an eruption of steam and ice shards in what seemed like a hazy illusion. Once it cleared Medaka was left in the middle smiling at Yoshiro "Was that it?" She charged at her opponent before landing on her face with herzanpakuto reverting back to its sealed state. Gorrion jumpped up "This is it! Medaka has fallen!!!" Looking on somewhat surprised, Yoshiro kept his guard up just encase. "Did I... win? Or is she just playin'?" He wasn't sure of what to do, so he just backed up and assumed a lazy-looking defensive stance. He did remove his hollow mask however and instantly felt a weight lift of his shoulders. Now he waited... The crowd looked on in awe. "Had Medaka truly lost?" ''Gorrion walked over to Medaka as she layed motionless on the ground. "I-I-I guess I'll begin the count." Jitsuzai watched his older sister while also wondering what was taking Anna so long with the medics. "Medaka...no. Well it looks like this is as far as we go. It was fun even if it was a loss on our end" he sighed to himself. Gorrion's count continued "4...3...2...1..." He began to raise Medaka's arm tp show her loss before being stopped by Medaka herself. "You don't have to touch me you Arrancar. Tch. I suppose the Rosenkrantz name has been tarnished on this day. Sir Yoshiro! You have bested me today, but next time don't consider yourself so lucky." Medaka chuckled as she grabbed her sword and walked past her opponent giving him a look of approval. Yoshiro returned the approval and grinned. "With the way you three fought, you tarnished nothing, Medaka. All of us fought well, so hold your head high. And next time we meet... you might just beat me." After he spoke, he dropped to his knees and then fell flat on his face. ''"Heh. Looks like I overdid it... father..." Strange, that he'd think of the man he'd hated for the last ten years of his life. Kenji nodded from the stands, giving Jitsuzai a greeting nod and his signature two-finger salute. Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Kanmuri Taikai Arc